Blind
by Ticho
Summary: Fate has brought them together. Fate has separate them. To be a shield was one thing. But would you go as far as to start a war to shield someone from harm? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto
1. Fate

I watched them. It was a strange encounter. The most popular boy in that grade had ran into the outcast. All they did I was look at each other, then contemplate their situation, before going on with their lives. As different as their situations may be, they are the same. They both wished to be acknowledged. Although I hardly know their background, their eyes have the same look. It was frightening how the look was on the face of a child instead of an adult. They walked past each other and continued on. But I continue to watch the boy who was an outcast. He stopped walking after a few feet and looked back at the other boy. They expression on his face was strange. Then he turned around and continued on his way.

My best friend landed beside me. Without looking, I can feel his stare. I glanced down the street toward the back of the other boy. I knew what he wanted without even asking.

"Don't worry," I said. "I will look over him."

He didn't say anything. All he did was looked at me in the eyes as if he was trying to look into my soul. He was always like this, silent and calculating. But, he was the type who would go to extremes to protect someone. He finally looked away and then left me on the roof tops. Although I consider him my best friend, I don't know what I am to him.

I haven't seen him for a few weeks now and just yesterday, news of the massacre of a dominate clan in the village spread like wildfire. Apparently, all but one member of the clan survived. The survivor was the boy from a few weeks ago with haunting eyes. He's currently at the hospital in a coma. Rumors said that a prominent member of the Uchiha clan had rebelled and killed their own kin. Actually, it was a fact for higher ranked shinobis. Only that boy survived because he had arrived at the compound after the massacre had occurred. The coma he was in is said to be self-induced when the boy had witnessed his own brother killing his entire clan.

I opened the door to the boy's room. Hanging on the frame of the bed, the clipboard stated his name, Uchiha Sasuke. That was a name everybody should've heard at least once. He was the second child of Lord and Lady Uchiha. His brother was well known enough. We worked together several times, once upon a time. I looked at him as he laid there in his comatose state. It's funny how they bore a resemblance to each other. Of course, they were brothers. I changed the water of the flowers in the vase. Not many people had visited him besides me. It would be a shame if he never woke up.

I put my hand on his forehead and reached into his conscious. I found him wrapped up with feelings of betrayal, hurt, and vengeance. A boy, not even near adult hood has already developed those evil feelings. As a child, he should not be experiencing this.

Wait, why am I thinking like I'm older than him? We are about the same age and yet I'm thinking like I'm not a child myself. I brushed these thoughts aside and reached into his conscious again.

'You should wake up,' I thought. 'You're not getting any stronger laying here in bed. This self-induced coma is pathetic.'

Maybe he heard me but I felt him stir. I brushed his hair aside and waited. He should wake up soon. I ran my hand through his hair and smiled when his breathing changed. Onyx eyes met scarlet ones. I brush his hair away from his eyes before leaving.

I left the hospital without anybody seeing me. I headed home. There were no missions today so there's no rush. The streets were close to empty. It seems like dinner time have claimed most of the usual people who were roaming the streets. I passed by a civilian shop and stared at my reflection. Scarlet eyes stared back. I took in my reflection and sigh. A child of a demon, which was what people, claimed me to be. My silver hair contrasted with my unusual tan skin. My scarlet eyes completed the demonic image. On nights like this, they glow like embers in the dark.

I looked away from my reflection and continue on home. I wasn't surprised when I found spray paint all over my apartment door. Standing in front of it was him. He was still wearing his hat signifying who he was. He turned toward me and gave me the kind smile he had for everyone. Rarely do I ever see him angry.

"I must say, those kids should know that they are spray painting Yurichi's property." He smiled. I walked up to him and focused on the paint. Then I drew out the earth from them to take the paint off. After all, the paint consisted of earth which gives it its color.

"Don't worry about it." I said tossing the controlled earth over the balcony. All that was left of the paint was the water that stained the wooden walls.

"I see," he mused. "Miyuki is cooking tonight. Why don't you come over for dinner?"

I didn't say anything. I knew from experience that some things were questions. He chuckled and begun to walk.

"I'm going to leave you behind if you don't catch up." He said. I caught up to him in seconds.

When we got outside the neighborhood he lived in, he told me to go ahead. Just because people were not in town don't mean that they were not out in the neighborhood.

The stares were there as always. Hushed voices always surround me whenever I came here. I knew I was not welcomed. I was just a stray dog the Hokage decided to pick up on the side of the street one day. The only good thing was that I proved myself to be useful. Only on his request would I become the perfect tool, but he had never requested me as such. Maybe that's why Konoha is peaceful.

I walked toward a gate of one of the houses and opened the gate. I closed it behind me and entered the house. I was surprised when a saw a pair of shoes that didn't looked like it belonged to the Sarutobis. It was smaller than Miyuki's shoes and I knew there was no way it was Konohamaru's. I took off my sandals and set them aside neatly. Then I walked in. I slide open the screen that separate the hall way from the dining room. There was already someone sitting at the table besides the usual faces. It was that strange boy from weeks ago.

"Kira!" said Miyuki walking into the room with a giant hot pot in her hands. "I'm so glad you can make it. This is Uzumaki Naruto. Ojii-sama invited him."

I stared at him. He was dirty and he did nothing but sat at the table staring at his hands. His clothes were old and there were small scratches and bruises everywhere on him. The expression he had on his face was complex. A mixture of sadness, confusion and anger were all there. I walked up to him and tapped is knuckle. He looked down at me from his seat. Confusion filled his eyes but his facial expression stayed the same. I took on of his hands and opened his fists. Then I put my hand in his and tug on his arm.

"We should clean up before we eat." I said slowly leading him away from the table. I felt Miyuki watching us as we left the room.

I took him to the restroom and sat him down on a small foot stool. Then I filled a brass basin with warm water and grabbed a wash towel. Then I began by wiping his face. I noticed small distinct lines on his cheeks. I ignored them and continued to wipe the dirt off his face. He winced whenever I was a little rough on the bruises so I made sure to be careful. Then I began wiping his arms and hands.

"You know," I started as I carefully wipe down the scabs he had on his elbows. "Miyuki-sama is a very good cook. I don't know anyone else that can cook better than her."

He didn't respond. Honestly, I knew he didn't care about what I had to say. His eyes had turned dead like his expression.

"And Hokage Ojii-sama is really nice. He took care of me ever since I first met him. But right now, I don't need him to look after me anymore. I can look after myself."

I was done with his hands when I realized how dirty his feet were. I changed the basin of water and rehashed his hands before starting on his feet.

"You know, I've seen you around. You're like me. People in this village do not like us."

He looked up at me when he heard this. Those eyes, I recognized the look in them. They were similar to the onyx eyes from earlier. The loneliness in them was so much greater. I finished cleaning him and put up the basin and put the wash towel in the hamper. Then I helped him up and put the foot stool where it belonged.

"My name is Kira. I hope we can be friends."

We walked back to the dining room. Oji-sama had arrived and was waiting for us.

"Now that everybody's here, why don't we get started?" he chuckled.

Once again, I took his hand and unfurled his fists. Once again, I put my hand in his. Then we left the house of Sandaime Hokage-sama.

"I'll take you home." I said to the boy. "Where do you live at?"

"I don't have a home." He said quietly looking down at the stone street. I looked at him as he dropped his hands and it fell to his side. Once again, I took his hand and begun to unfurl his fists once more.

"Come." I said leading him down a street.

The night was young but that didn't stop people from looking at us with those hated eyes. I could feel them just as he can. They only reason they do not say anything is because of me. Even among the civilians, they know not to ever mess with a ninja of any caliber, especially someone who is considered a demon among shinobis. Without even to have seen my face, they knew to watch out for any child that has silver hair and tan skin.

When I arrived at my apartment, I opened the door and lead the boy inside. I locked the door behind me and took him to the bathroom.

"You can take a shower. I have some clothes that may fit you." I said.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked just when I was about to close the door.

"Because we are friends."

I pulled out some of my pants and some tees. I heard the water running in the bathroom so I walked in the place the clothes on counter along with a clean towel. On the other hand, I got ready for bed. I sat in the living room waiting for him to get out of the shower. Soon the door opened and he came out with his hair dripping wet. He was wearing the clothes I prepared for him. I grabbed a clean towel and begin drying his hair.

"You're going to catch a cold." I said. "So I thought about it. Why don't you stay with me? I don't want to hear you say that you don't have a home. And it's dangerous to stay out at night."

There was silence once again. One word slipped from his lips.

"Why?"

My hands stopped moving. They automatically came to a rest on his shoulders. Why? That was a question that I would like to ask myself. Usually I wouldn't even bother. So why have I asked him to stay? Then, my lips seemed to move on its own.

"Pretending to be strong will not make the whispers stop."

I took a step back and turn away.

"You can take the bed tonight. You are the guest after all."


	2. Exodus

I sat on a tree limb and blew bubbles into the sky. The boy below laid in the sun enjoying the sunlight. It was nice. It was nice how the sun seems to hit just right on his hair. It seemed the trees wanted to protect him from the sun so they shaded his face and allowed the sun to warm his body. The boy was just laying there. He was not asleep nor was he fully awake. The dreaming look he had on his face was carefree and peaceful. It was a full 180 from the expression he had shown when I first met him. It was nice.

I looked up at the sky, watching as the bubbles floated up and down in the air. Some popped, some were just beginning to reach toward the sun. Even though we were at the training grounds, I knew no one would disturb us. In fact, I knew they would go out of their way to avoid us. It was nice to have some peace and quiet away from such people. Soon, I've became mystified by the colors in the bubbles as they swirl and change as they slowly fade away. It looked like oil coating the bubble but it wasn't. It was still interesting.

I smiled as I noticed him climbing into a spot next to me. He leaned on my shoulder and closed his eyes. Yes, he had changed. I smiled softly. We are similar, therefore, we are friends. I continued blowing bubbles until I ran out of the magical solution that could change the training grounds into a magical land where we were not discriminated. I didn't know whither he was asleep or not. He breathing never changed.

The sun was still high in the sky when he stirred. I smiled. After a while, I knew he had fallen asleep. The idea was humorous. He rarely let his guard down no matter who he was with. To see him vulnerable was different, but nice. Some of his hair brushed me cheeks and some had floated away with the bubbles. Like everything else, I knew this would not last. Heck, I did not even know why I even bother to believe for a second that this dream would last and I would never have to wake up.

I brushed his hair aside and study his face. It was weird to see someone so close up and they're not dead. I traced the whisker marks on his cheeks. They were marks. No scars or nothing. It wasn't even paint like some of the shinobi in the village. Then my eyes trailed up to his particular shade of hair. There wasn't a blonde in the village with such bright hair. They look like they were HIS hair. I stopped my train of thought for a minute. Who was HE? Why do I feel like I know something I shouldn't. From as long as I remember, my memories were never sealed. I flash through my entire eight years worth of memories. No, not a day was missed. Then who was I thinking about?

I shook my head. The answer would eventually come to me. I smiled at the boy next to me. i don't see why people call him a demon. He has never killed anyone. If he had, his abilities would have been made clear to the council and they would have immediately recruited him like they did for me. Unlike me, he was as innocent as the bubbles I blew. They were born and then without warning, they would pop, or something would pop it. He never did anything wrong and yet people constantly try to destroy him mentally.

It's a shame really. RIght now, if it wasn't for the fact that he was next to me, I could've easily mistaken him for a tenshi. Who else would have hair that's bright as the sun and eyes like the sky? I smile and played with his fingers. They have small light scars, like the rest of his body. He would grow strong from them. I believe that our environment makes us who we are but he refuse to live in an environment full of hate. Instead, I knew he decided to live in an environment of question and question everything. He was not weak, and the village know that. Otherwise, he would've succumb to their taunts along time ago. This one, is going to be a legend.

I looked up when I heard a faint brush of clothing. Usually, the human ears can not hear such sounds except for maybe the Inuzuka Clan but this sound, even they cannot hear. Whoever they were, they were being way too stealthy for my taste. I moved my shoulders a bit and Naruto woke. I frown. I didn't mean to do that.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me.

"My shoulders got a bit numb, Naruto." I smiled as I rubbed my shoulders. I hate to say it but he could tell I was lying. It was only him that can see right through me. His hard eyes seem to bore into my soul and pick out the lie. Then, they attacked.

I grabbed the kunai that was aimed for his head out of the air and sent it right back to the attacker. The sky darken and I grabbed Naruto by the waist and dart toward the open field. The blacken sky was due to the mass amount of kunai that were coming toward us. I dropped Naruto near my feet and stood right on top of him.

"Stay there, and try to remember who attacked us." I said before falling into a crude stance of the Hyuuga Clan. When the kunai was about to hit its mark, time freezes as I felt my blood began to boil. Gathering chakra right above my finger tips, I made chakra strings and begun stringing the mass amount of kunais together. Once they were all strung, I yank the chakra strings and the sun shone again.

For the attackers, it seemed as the demon child was suddenly helped be kami and his hands has swept away the kunai filled sky.

I gather the kunais with the chakra and sealed them all in a summoning scroll. Naruto was still at my feet and from when I dropped him. For him, only seconds had pass. Then, we were surrounded. Naruto stood up and was looking at each and every one hard. They all had a mask that covered the majority of their face but the there were some parts that can't be covered up. Their eyes for example and their hair. The way they hold themselves when they are ready to fight. The way the over confidant ones hold themselves by just standing there. All of these aspects are valuable information. I know who half of these people were. Naruto didn't. These were all chuunins and jounins that seem to hate us. I can see the fury in their eyes.

As a demon, I know why they hate me. Someone like me have not been born in hundreds of years in the Shinobi World. Someone like me is dangerous. Some people actually believe the myths the First Hokage had became and believe that someone like me should not have access to that power. At the same time, they may have realized that someone like Naruto should not have access to that power. For what reason, I don't know.

"Protect yourself." I whispered to him before putting my palms together and creating a string of chakra. He nodded and I disappear.

I am what people considered strong. Chakra control in the most raw form. I knew I need to end this quick. The chakra strings stretched and came down in circles on top of the ninja. With a yank, I round up half the ninja. The chakra strings were designed to absorb their chakra to the point that they pass out.

I turned my head in time to see Naruto deflecting some kunai from the other group. I grabbed him and jumped in the air.

"Mizujin," I mumbled forming a seal with one hand. Water particles in the air gathered together and suddenly, the ninja were facing a large amount of water floating in the air. I landed and put Naruto down holding my seal with one hand. I release the seal and directed the water with my hands. It gathered in a sphere and then came rushing down onto the ninjas. When they were completely surrounded in water, I flared my chakra and froze them. The council would not like any of this, but I need proof for Ojii-sama.

The rest of the water disappear back into the air. These people are still alive in the ice cocoon. I just hope nobody decides to get them out because it will kill them.

"Kira," said Naruto looking at the people. "DId you kill them?"

"No." i said walking away. "Come, I will inform Ojii-sama of this."

"They were going to kill me, weren't they?" he asked. "They were going to kill me because I am a demon."

"No, Naruto." I said turning around to look at him. "They attacked us because I am a demon."

"Why are you a demon?" he asked.

"Because I am not accepted among people."

"Am I a demon because I am not accepted? Why am I not accepted?"

"We are not accepted because we are different. Why we are different, I do not know."

I lie. I do know. Everybody is a slave to fear and demon is fear in shape and form. To be called a demon, we are feared. Why he is feared, I do not know.

"If you do not know, and they will not answer, how am I suppose to know why?" he asked looking at me.

"Be patience." I said taking his hand and holding it. "The answer will one day come."

I skim through some seals and felt the familiar rush as I teleported to the Hokage Tower. We appear outside his office in a whirl of wind. I knocked on the door and got no answer. I knocked again and heard footsteps coming toward us in all directions. A chill ran down my spine and I realized that something was wrong. Ojii-sama wasn't here.

"Naruto, we're leaving." I said forming hand seals for the teleportation jutsu. Right before I felt the rush, I saw ninja running toward us with drawn weapons. We disappeared right before the weapons hit where we were suppose to be.

We appeared back in my apartment.

"Naruto, grab whatever you think is important. We're leaving in two minutes!" I said throwing open the door to my storage room.

I grabbed a giant scroll and threw it open sealing everything in the room in the scroll. I pulled another scroll and dropped the genjutsu in the around the wall was small chests full of forbidden scrolls and money. They went into the smaller scroll. I left the room and toward Naruto's room. He wasn't there and I ran toward the kitchen. He was there trying to pack cups of ramen into his backpack.

"How are we going to pack everything?" he asked with confusion in his eyes.

"Did you already pack your clothes?" I asked pulling out a scroll.

"Yea, and those scrolls you gave me."

I nodded and sealed the ramen in a scroll before giving it to him.

"I'll teach you how to summon the ramen later. We need to leave. I'll explain everything when we are safe."

I quickly formed a mass amount of seals and then place my palm on the floor of my apartment. Then, I release my chakra and seals appeared on the floor.

"Come here." I said standing up. "You might get dizzy because this is your first time."

I form some seals and the seals on the floor seems to be swallowing us. When we disappeared, the door to the apartment blew open and the Anbu came rushing in.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not stupid when he came home to find the village in celebration. A few days ago, he had left Konoha to sign a treaty with the Kazekage. He walked through the crowd and and what he heard, he could not believe his ears. He immediately went to his office and sat down at his desk.

"Summon Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu." he murmured. He took off his hat and place it on his desk. What had happened when he was gone?

The door open a few minutes later and the two village elders walked in. The recognized the look on their former teammate's face and hid their feelings. They stood there as Hiruzen held his head in his hands. After a few minutes of silence, two words were uttered.

"What happened?"

Koharu was the first to speak up. She was confidant in making her teammate see their reason for issuing the order many ninjas had volunteered for.

"What do you think happened, Hiruzen?" she asked stepping up. "The demons should've been chased out long ago! We did you a favor by issuing the order that you were too scared to issue."

"What have you done?" asked Hiruzen looking up from his hands. Underneath that calm voice was rage and sadness slowly seeping out.

"You don't have to worry about that. There are only a few casualties. The demons will never step foot into our village again!"

This time, he could not stop the venom in his temperature dropped several degrees and he looked up at Koharu and Humora from his desk again.

"You did not answer my question." he said quietly. "What did you do?"

Humora knew their old friend well. He knew what he was getting into when he ordered the execution of the demon child and the demon. They were a liability to the village and he could not let the village fall on their hands. He knew Koharu had failed in convincing Hiruzen what they did was justice.

"We gave the order to execute them." he said looking at his old friend. "They are a liability if they stay in the village. They are a time bomb. They will ultimately destroy the village if they ever find out the secret. I cannot stand by any longer to witness the destruction of the village our sensei and the First Hokage help build. Your kind heart would not allow you to see these things or you refuse to believe that these children actually are the reincarnate of demons."

"So you believe that nothing will change?"

Hiruzen sat there consumed with fury but he thought of what had happened to the children kept it down.

"Get out."

Koharu and Humora took their exit and left the Hokage in his office. They knew the children had escaped and neither was going to risk the idea that they may return to the village due to his influence.

Kira sat on a tree branch and looked down at the boy laying on her lap. Exhaustion. Well, she wasn't surprised. They have been running for days now and every time they have some peace, there wasn't enough time to calm him down and sleep. She was reaching her limit. As a child, she cannot have the ability to do what an adult body can do. It's been three days and the pursuit have slowed down since they have enter the Mizu no Kuni.

A man and a child ran from pursuing ninjas from their village. They were the enemies of the village and ninjas had orders to kill if they met them. Right now, they were successful in escaping but soon, they knew, they would have eventually confront them.

I sat there, high above anything else, hoping that nobody would find us. I saw the trees below us move even though there was no wind. I knew they were finally here. The small amount of rest we were able to salvage was a most we had since the beginning of the pursuit. I knew, with my time in the Anbu, there was at least one that was proficient as a chakra sensor. Even if I hid my chakra, they would come after the boy. I really wish I didn't take him with me but death was the only path back in Konoha.

"Naruto," I said handing him a kunai. "take this and stay here. I'll be right back and try not to fall."

He nodded and I disappeared into the forest below. I saw them, the team of Anbu that were after us. They give me no choice but to eliminate them. I landed right in front of them stopping them in their tracks.

"You give me no choice but to stop you permanently." I said looking at them with eyes that can almost freeze hell. They all stop and surround me. No surprise there. That was what all Anbu did. They try to maximize the damage with minimal casualties. The weakness against this was someone taking all of them out at once. I never liked the formation so I never used it whenever I was leader.

"What are you doing here, Demon of Konoha?" asked one of the Anbu stepping up. "You of all people should know that Konoha ninjas are not welcome in Mizu no Kuni."

I took a closer look and saw they emblem of Kirigakure on the side of their mask. It was small but anybody could see it. I step back and frowned. How in the world did I mess up? Now, not only did I risk getting into battle, I risked getting into the bad side of Kiri. This is definitely not going according to plan. As much as I want to say I was being chased, I could not risk the Kiri Anbu taking my head back to Konoha for the bounty. Good news was, they had enough sense to be indifferent about the idea.

I heard something cut through the air and jumped back. I saw senbons coming out from some bushed aimed at the Anbu. They hit one of their targets in vital areas and the ninja begin to burn. I closed my eyes. It was the fate of the Anbu. Once you die, the tattooed seal on your body will activate and made sure no secrets of the village was leaked.

Senbons were thrown again, this time, from another direction. There seems to be more than one person. I decided it was time to retreat once the mist began to roll in. In Kiri, foreign ninjas are always weary of the mist. The Demon that resides in the mist was famous for silent killing.

I got back to the tree tops and found Naruto hung by the back of his shirt by a man with bandages around his mouth. My eyes flashed as I recognized who he was. The large sword on his back was evident of who he was.

"My, My..." he whispered looking at me with an unconscious Naruto in his hand. "I didn't expect the Demon of Konoha to be here. I didn't expect this brat to be here either."

"I didn't know you were a missing nin, Momochi Zabuza." I murmured assessing the situation. Anbu from below with some other ninjas, Zabuza here with a hostage. I need to play my cards carefully to get out of this one alive.

"It was a recent thing." he said dismissing the topic as quickly as it came. "Kiri is none of my concern as of this moment. Right now, I'm interested on what you are doing here."

I kicked myself mentally. He's already playing his hand and he's playing it well.

"My business here is none of your concern. What is of your concern is your position." I said as I begun summoning water. I almost attacked when I saw a mirror made of ice appear right next to Zabuza and a child my age stepped out of it.

"I'm sorry, Zabuza-san." he said quietly. "I can't hold them off much longer."

Right when he said that, the Kiri Anbu appeared on tree tops around us. Damn it. No matter what, I was out numbered. This is the worse situation possible.

"Look what you did, Haku." said Zabuza with mirth in his eyes. He was definitely enjoying the show. "We're out numbered."

The mist grew thicker. As water particles began to stick to my skin, I knew I had to take out the Anbu and the boy first before I can even lay a hand on Zabuza. At most, I could take his arm.

The Anbu took the chance to attack when the mist grew so thick that one could not see further than a few feet in front of them. I'll attack anybody that moves. Right when there was enough water on the people that were moving, I flared my chakra and instantly freezing everything that had moved seconds earlier. The mist suddenly shattered as the particles of water became ice and fell toward the earth. I could see six figures fall from their mid-attack. All of them Anbu. One of them still had the momentum of their jump and went crashing into a tree and shattered into large chunks of ice before catching on fire and became ash.

My eyes moved toward the three figures that were still in front of me. I didn't dare to freeze Zabuza. Naruto would've died if he got frozen the dropped from this height. The boy Zabuza was with was frozen. He was in the stance of throwing senbons at one of the Anbu. I saw a muscle twitch and the layer of ice that surrounded the boy cracked before falling off of him.

"Very interesting." smiled Zabuza. "You can learn a thing or two from her, Haku."

"Momochi Zabuza," I said looking at him as my chakra seemed to completely disappear off the face of the planet. "I suggest you hand over the boy."

He was no fool but like most people, they refuse to believe the threat coming from an eight year old girl. Like I said, Zabuza was no fool. He knew when he had no chance of winning.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked. Then he look down at Haku. "What do you think, Haku?"

"Let them go, Zabuza-san." he said looking at me in the eye. "They have the same eyes as us."

With that, Zabuza laughed and tossed the unconscious boy at me. I caught him and continue to study them. Should they attack, I will ultimately be at a disadvantage. I never even heard of the boy that was with Zabuza and have no idea of his skill level except the fact that he has a kekei genkai of an ice element and is very proficient in the use of senbons.

"As a thanks for getting rid of those annoying Anbu." he said laughing. The mist completely faded away and his laughter echoed.

"I should take my leave." I said crouching down in a way so that Naruto was resting on my leg and leaning against my torso.

"I think we would make a great team, Demon." laughed Zabuza. "We are quite alike."

"I do not think so." I said as I begun to form seals for a reverse summoning. I need to get as far away from here as possible.

"Think about it. Maybe you shall have your answer if we ever meet again."

I frown and watched them as they boy stared at me with curiosity and Zabuza with mirth still lingering in his eyes as I disappear.

Hey! It's been a while since I posted the last chapter and I'm considering writing shorter chapters. Let me know what you think and I'll try to post the next one ASAP.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Thoughts

Where I was, it was dark. There was hardly any light and the air was warm. I sat there in the dark with my only friend. Everything in the world didn't matter. All that mattered was the boy in my arms. He was the reason I was here in the first place. He was the reason I risked everything to ensure his safety. He was my friend.

I smiled as my hands trail to the blonde hair that covered the boy's eyes. He was still unconscious. HE would approve of my actions, wouldn't HE? HE wouldn't have allowed them to attack him, would HE? HE would have done what I have done, right? SHE would also approve too, right? SHE would be happy to know that I did what I had to do, wouldn't SHE? THEY would've approve, wouldn't THEY?

I continue to run my hand through his hair as I was consumed by my thoughts.

THEY wouldn't hate me for everything I did, right? I did what I was suppose to do.

I stopped myself.

What I was suppose to do... What was I suppose to do? I decided to leave the village. I decided to run. I decided to protect him, because he is my friend. Every person back in the village didn't matter to me. My important friends had either left or is dead. Ojii-sama was important but he's the Hokage and he can fend for himself. Why am I here? The council did this to us. They gave the order to KILL IN SIGHT. They gave the order to destroy wanted us dead. Everybody wanted us dead. Ojii-sama and some others were the only ones that defend us. Even so, they still wanted is dead. Even so, they still did not SEE us. Even so, we are still not accepted. Even after my sacrifice to the village, we are still demons.

I stop my hand from shaking and tried to think of happy thoughts. I smiled a little. Happy thoughts are a few but they were enough.

XxXxXxX

I remembered it. That memory was the most important.

I remember sitting there in a tree of that village I ran across. I don't remember how I got there or why. I just know that I was sitting in a tree glaring at the procession that was passing through. Rumors has it that the great ninja was returning back to his village. If he was so great, why would he need so many guards? I smiled as a thought crossed my mind. With the rock in my hand, I tossed it at the carriage. Before I could blink, I was surrounded by people who were cloaked. I blinked again and now I was in front of the carriage.

"Hokage-sama," said the man that was holding my hands behind my back. "we found this child throwing things at the group. What would you like me to do?"

I growled and tried to break his hold. Whoever he is, he was strong. I smirked when I felt it come to me. It was that power that came whenever I need it. I tried breaking his hold again. This time, I succeeded. I smiled as Ianded on my knees. He underestimated me like everybody else. I was about to run when I was once again, grabbed from behind. This time, they picked me up by the back of my shirt. I had enough time to noticed the an old man stepping out of the carriage before I was dropped on the floor.

"So who do we have here?" came the voice of the old man. He looked down at me and smiled. I ignored him and glared at the man that dropped me.

"The Hokage of Konohagakure is speaking to you." said the man. "Show some respect."

I frowned and crossed my legs.

"Who are you to demand an answer from me?" I grumbled at the man with the cloak but kept my eyes on the old man.

"I demand nothing from you child." said the old man. I smirked when I saw that look he sent to the man behind me. "So let me ask you your name."

"My name is Kira." I said haughtily. "Who are you old man?"

"We're you not listening?" demanded the man behind me. "He is the Hokage! Show him respect!"

That look again silenced the man. I smiled a bit and looked at the old man again.

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen." he said taking me wrist and helping me up off the ground. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Where to?"

"Out of here." he whispered. I smiled. Yes, I would like that.

"OK. But I want to ride the horse." I said pointing at the biggest one.

He smiled and nodded.

XxXxXxX

Yes, that was when Ojii-sama took me in. Even now, I wondered if he knew I was a monster from the start.

XxXxXxX

I remembered the day that sealed my fate in the village. I remembered their faces oh so well. They smiled at me but in the depts of their eyes, I saw fear. I remember meeting them last week when Ojii-sama had came back to Konoha with me. Their names, Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, and Shimura Danzou. Other than that, there was a whole group of those people in white cloaks and masks with them. From that group, I can literally smell the fear rolling off them.

"Why are you here?" I asked looking into each of their eyes. "I thought Ojii-sama was my guardian."

"Kira-chan," smiled Danzou. "Because you became part of the village last week, we are your guardians as well. We are the guardians of the entire village."

His smile made me sick.

"I see, Danzou-jii-san." I smiled. Thought came to mind. THEY fear me. I smiled again. This time, I made it into a smile that boarders insanity.

I felt it, even though I wasn't looking at them, the air was disrupted for a quick second. They flinched. They were really scared.

"Have you thought of becoming a shinobi to the village, Kira?" asked Koharu. In her eyes, this child in front of her was dangerous. She is not a native of the village and can one day turn against the village. They might as well tie her to the village so there was no way she can turn her back on the village.

"I'm not cut out for being a shinobi and beside, I just got here." I said looking at her. She was troublesome. Her eyes were calculating and dangerous.

"What are you talking about?" asked Koharu with fake shock in her voice. "You'll do fine! If you want, we can begin training you. If you aren't good enough, we can pull you out of the program."

They all were planning something. I knew. Ojii-sama isn't here so he can't go against them. All of this resides in my decision.

Not far away, an Anbu watched the confrontation. He was a Uchiha and was one of the elites of the clan. Every once in a while, he witness the birth of a genius. Today, he was witnessing the birth of something frightening. He looked at the child and instantly, the memory of mutilated bodies filled his mind. He could not believed his eyes when his team had found the culprit. The child that even Genins have confident in killing had killed a Jounin and three Chuunins. A girl her age should be learning how to walk and run.

He continue to look at the girl through his mask. She looked about three. From what he gathered, she did nothing like a three year old. Even the genius of the Uchiha clan was no like that until he was five. Her speech wasn't even imperfect. Everything about her was a threat to the entire village and his clan. And that smile, it sent a chill down his spin. She was a monster. He had no idea what the elders were intending but they should at least feel that she is too dangerous to the village and should be eliminated before she become a liability.

I smiled. I don't know why but it seems like everything was going according to plan. I looked at the old people again. I'll make it where they would eat their own words.

"Sounds fun."

XxXxXxX

I knew I have to go back one day. I know both of us have to go back one day, back to the place that tried to kill us. That was not a comforting thought. No, I need to think of happy memories...

XxXxXxX

I held his hand as he walked me through the village. He bought me dango and anything else I wanted. Honestly, I really didn't want anything. The dango was good but it taste weird in my mouth. Even though they did not noticed or they just didn't care, I saw some of them stare down at me hard. They didn't even try to hide the look in their eyes. He took me to the playgrounds and told me to go play. I really didn't want to let go of his hand.

"They will look at me the same way." I said tightening my hold on his hands. Yes, I saw they way the adults look at us. I saw the indecision that filled their eyes. I saw the way the children study their parents and decided that I should not be around them. They did not see what I see.

"You need to be strong in this world, Kira." he said looking down at me. His eyes were kind but I took notice of his body language. He was tense. He was aware of their thoughts toward me. The worse thing is, he knew that I knew.

"Then I shall be strong." I said looking far off into the other side of the park. There, the children were playing without another care in the world. "I shall be strong and I will not play."

I knew I said something he didn't like. I knew he knew that I knew. He also knew that I intended to never play with the other children. He knew that I knew I was different from other. No matter how much he tried to deny it, I knew he knew that I only had one career path and that was down the road of death.

"I think we should go home, Ojii-sama." I said as I begun to step toward the path that leads away from the park. What he didn't know was that I saw the relief in the adults' eyes as they saw us leave. They honestly didn't know that I know what they were thinking. They were torn between the chance to talk to the leader of the village and yet, they did not want to leave an impression on their children that it was alright to associate themselves with a demon child. Yea, even at that age, I knew I did not belong.

XxXxXxX

I shook my head. That was definitely not a happy thought. As a matter of facts, all of my happy thoughts always lead to sad memories. Maybe I should focus on what has yet to happen.

I thought about the what ifs in life. Maybe if my eyes were not red, them maybe I wouldn't have left the village. But if they were not red, I would not have met Naruto. I think, even if my eyes were normal, someone like me would always stand out. That was what happened to my best friend. He disappear and I never found out where he went. If I were like everyone else, would I have ignore Naruto and went on with my day hating him for a reason that I can not even come up with? Would I have sneered at him every time he walked by? Would I be part of the attack that took place a few days ago?

I shuddered at the thought. I knew I was a shinobi and I had to kill every one in a while, but he was a child as much as I am but innocent. Could I kill him with no more reason than the fact that everybody hates him? Can I even kill anybody due to the fact that I dislike their existence? No, I don't think I can do that, based on hate alone. Missions were another thing. I kill because the mission requires it. I kill because lives are on the line. For the sole purpose of survival, I kill. Hate, and killing based on emotion was not something I do.

I ran my hand through his hair again and sigh. Yes, if HE was here, he would look just like HIM.

I was about to smooth his hair again when my hand felt heavy. I knew it. My mind refuses to acknowledge how tire I was. My mind was working normally but I knew my muscles were protesting everything I did. I got up and picked Naruto up. He was too vulnerable to be left alone at any time, especially when he isn't even trained in the ninja arts yet.

I walked up to the base of the giant tree we were on. I remembered why there was a small seal here. This tree is sacred. I remembered in one of my oldest memories. Someone had told me that this tree use to house an entire village. (Kinda like the tree in the blue people movie AVATAR) The tree was alive. I walked up and place my hand on the base. The tree seems to absorb my chakra and seems to wake up. The entire tree groan and right in between the bark, an opening was formed. It was just big enough for me to enter. That was enough.

When I walked in, I didn't care about anything else and found an abandon house with a bed carved out of the tree itself. In fact, the tree was almost entirely hallow. I laid Naruto on the bed and pulled out one of my scrolls. I knew he would forget. I summoned a blanket and put it over him. Then I crawled in next to him and closed my eyes.

Just like old times. Yes, back when life was simple and all we had to do was ignore everybody else.


	4. Change

I stood there waiting for him. There was a moment of silence as I took in the entire surrounding, the village in a tree, everything. I remember waking up months ago on a bed made of wood and everything in the village was made of wood. I was surprised when I found the tree village purely by luck. I have no idea when or why this village was abandoned but it was perfectly preserved by the tree itself. Everything in the tree was preserved by the strange chakra the tree had. A scared tree.

My attention return back to Naruto who decided he should attack me when my thoughts had wondered off. I blocked his kick with my arm and with me left arm, I reach out to grab him. I saw his foot moved out of the corner of my eyes and jumped back just as he used my arm as a leverage to get away from me. I wondered how he did that. I didn't have enough time to ponder because he had already begin to launch a barrage of punches at me. I blocked them with one hand until I saw an opening and sent him flying.

"You're getting better, Naruto-kun," I said standing 20 feet away. He had landed in a pool cushioning his landings.

It was strange how the tree operates. There was two pools of water on the ground floor of the village. One of them was a large pool. The water that filled it came from the tree itself. The water seems to have come from the roots that absorb the water from the ground and provided the pool with water. The smaller pool was located in the heart of the tree. It seems to be filtered water provided by the tree. Every few seconds, there would be a drop of water coming from the top of the hollowed out tree. I have yet to find the source yet but the water drips right into the middle of the pool. It was a small pool but it had enough water in it to provide the village that once was with enough drinking water.

"I won't be as good as you." he said getting out of the pool wetting the smooth wooden floor.

"You just lack training." I said getting into stance. "Come. You will try once again. Then we will break for lunch."

He sigh as he toss his jacket aside and ran toward me again. Within a few minutes, I sent him flying again. I walked over and helped him up.

"Go wash up and I'll make lunch." I said throwing a towel on his head. I walked into the house we decided to stay in and grabbed some instant ramen. It would have to do until I go into town again.

XxXxXxX

THREE YEARS LATER

XxXxXxX

"Kira!" shout the blonde running up to me.

He had his backpack on and everything. The clothes he had on fit him well considering the fact that I just bought them yesterday and a size too big. It was a dark navy long-sleeved shirt that fit and black cargo pants. The bottom of the pants was wrapped in bandages and then there was black ninja sandals. Then there were fingerless gloves. I really wanted to dye his hair because it stood out so much but I'm sure THEY would kill me.

"Are we really going back to Konoha?" he asked once he was directly in front of me "Will I really become a ninja?"

"I think you are more than qualify to become one." I said nodding. "But should they refuse, we can always go to another village and try."

For one thing, Naruto had forgotten that Konoha had chased us out. I don't know if it was due to trauma or Zabuza's influence. I don't know if it was a good thing or not. He just knew that the villagers didn't like him but he remembered Ojii-sama. As long as someone liked him in the village, he would go back.

"I wonder if anybody would remember us?" he asked as the tree took some of my chakra and the entrance to the village opened up.

"They might think we're dead." I said as I stepped into the darkness. "We haven't been back in a while so I won't be surprised."

He walked up next to me and grabbed my arm. The tree closed the entrance to its village and we were surrounded in darkness. I made the seals necessary for my reverse summoning and let the rush take me to the place that I no longer have any loyalties for. This time, unless Ojii-sama tell me to do something, it would be up to my own discretion.

We appeared in a place with bright sunlight and nice shade. The amount of trees confirm that I was in the right place. Naruto let go of my arm and lean toward the closest tree before emptying his stomach of his lunch. It was funny how he never got use to the jutsu. I took out a canteen of water from my pack and hand it to him.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do that." I laughed. I knew why he choose to travel this way. It was faster than going by foot even though it cost him his lunch.

"Shut up!" he growled taking the canteen. "You could've at least made it slower."

"I thought we were in a rush." I said feigning innocence. He threw the canteen at me and I laughed. He's such a character! "You have got to take it easy on little poor me!"

"You are the same age as me!" he shout before running after me. At least this distracted me from what was coming...

XxXxXxX

The village gate was taller than I remembered. From the open gates, I saw a small booth where two ninjas were sitting. They smiled and greeted the people that were ahead of us. I remember them. I passed them several times when they were being trained to become gate keepers. I heard that they only needed training in order to see through imitation documents. I sighed, this will be the first step.

I walked to the booth with Naruto and the man there looked at me. Sadly to say, I did not look intimidating.

"Hi!" said the man. "You doing alright today?"

"I suppose." I said looking over him. If I remember correctly, his name was Kotetso or something like that.

"Well I need to see your papers." he said. "You know, standard procedure."

"Well, that's kinda the problem. I don't have any papers." I said. I couldn't really say who I am without being arrested.

"Hmmmmm," he mused leaning back on his chair. Then another person walked into the booth. His name? Kami- something... "What do you think Izumo?"

"Think of what?" he friend asked. He looked at us and then back to Kotetso.

"They don't have papers." he said waving a hand at us. Izumo sat down and looked at us.

"Do you have anything that can identify you, or know anyone that can?"

I thought about it for a second before reaching into my pack and pulling out the one thing that I didn't dare to touch in the tree village. I dropped the metal hitai-ate on the table and watch for their reaction. They got on high alert when they saw it come out of my pack.

"Where did you get this?" shout Kotetso.

"Calm down Kotetsu." said Izumo. Oh, I guess my memory is getting a little hazy.

"It was given to me." I said as Ambu began to gather around us. They were hidden but nothing is hidden to me.

"Who gave it to you?" asked Izumo. He was cautious. I wondered how he had alert the Anbu so fast.

"I don't remember his name." I said shrugging. "It was probably eight years ago."

They looked at me. I wasn't threatening them in any way. They then looked at Naruto and I knew they noticed his whisker marks. Magically, they produced a binder. It had all the ninjas in the village listed in it along with a name. Funny how nobody considered that confidential information.

"Name?" asked Izumo flipping through the pages.

"Kira," I said as I felt the air rippled. "Just Kira."

Kotetsu looked over Izumo's shoulder and laughed.

"It saids here that you're dead, Kira." he said before his partner hit him on the head. Then Kotetsu looked at me and then at the binder. I smiled. So the damned council told Ojii-sama that I was dead huh?

"Yurei!" came Kotetsu's voice breaking my train of thought. I forgot. Living in a village will have a lot of distractions. I looked at Kotetsu when I realized that he was not where he was. Instead, I saw him with a group of other shinobi yelling and pointing at me. The next thing I knew was happening was being dragging right next to the binder.

"Yurei don't exist!" shout one of the shinobi that Kotetsu had dragged over.

"You don't understand Yajirobee! Look! I swear they are the exact same person."

"Kotetsu," started Izumo as the group of ninja that surround me got larger. I saw Naruto laugh his ass off by the booth.

Izumo was ignored as people compared me to the old photo of myself. Some of them deduced that I was a ghost and some of them refused to believe it.

"Yurei does exist! This proves it!" shout Kotetsu pointing at me. "Now acknowledge the awesome fact that ghosts are real!"

"Yurei does not exist!" shout the guy with the glasses. He looked a bit weird but seems to fit in with Kotetsu.

"If yurei does not exist then why is she still alive? I doubt Konoha made a mistake and put her under the 'DEAD' part!"

"KOTETSU!" shout Izumo. Surprisingly, he did something with his head. His head had blown up like a balloon and he started yelling at his partner. Makes me kinda feel sorry for him. "The first thing that ran though your head when you saw her was DEAD? Can you listen to yourself for a second? Does it even occur to you that she might be a missing-nin?"

I stood there. I have to agree with Izumo. He does have a point. Everybody's attention turn from Izumo yelling at Kotetsu to the man in the white and red robes behind the group of shinobi. He coughed and everybody stopped talking. He commanded the attention of everybody there. His old wrinkly face was still the same except with even more wrinkles. Those eyes had never changed no matter how much time passed.

"Kira," he called to me softly. His voice hit me like a blast of wind. He remembered me. "Welcome home."

I missed him...I missed him so much. I really wanted to run to him but I didn't. I knew I had more control than that. I held back those feelings that were threatening to flow out and I gave him the best bow I could ever give somebody. A tear had escape but I couldn't let anybody see that.

"I am honored, Hokage-sama." I said. I blink away the tear and held onto my emotions. Then I got out of my bow and looked at him again. I could see relief in his eyes as well as much joy.

"Why don't you call me Ojii-san like old times?" he laughed. Then he opened his arms. "Come here, Kira."

I ran toward him and gave him the hug that felt the best in my life. I still held back those tears. I have no need of anyone to use them against me. After a few seconds, I release him.

"Ojii-sama," I said taking a step back. "I also came back with Uzumaki Naruto."

The group of ninja parted like a wave breaking onto a rock when I turned to the boy who was with me. Like always, his smile was as bright as the sun.

"I'm back, old man." he said smiling. "And one day, I'm going to take your hat!"

Ojii-sama smiled and laughed. Then he opened his arms once more.

"Not going to give this old man a hug?" he asked with a smiled. Naruto gave him a hug before falling next to me. It was like old times. Ojii-sama still sees us as children. "Come on, Kira, Naruto. Let's catch up in my office."

XxXxXxX

Ojii-sama sipped his tea and listened to my story. I wasn't stupid. I had just accused the Konoha elders and Danzou of an attack in the village. I had told him everything excluding the tree village. I just told him that we had lived in a cabin in the woods of near Kusa. Naruto had backed my claim. I also trained Naruto for the duration of the three years we were gone. There is still a year before the Genin exams for the kids his age so he had plenty of time to play catch up at the academy.

"You are aware that I can not accuse council members for initiating the attack." said ojii-sama looking at us. I stood there in front of him while Naruto laid on his couch.

"I'm aware." I said nodding. "I just wanted you to be aware of the fact that we were attacked and that you were lied to."

He nodded.

"The most I can do is claimed you and Naruto to be under my direct protection." he said. "It will at least make some hesitate whether to make a move or not."

"Thank you, Ojii-sama." I said bowing.

"Alright," he said sitting up. "I suppose you both still want to live together so I can arrange for an apartment for the both of you. And as of this moment, your status as a ninja under me has been reinstated, Kira."

Naruto jumped up and slammed his hands on Ojii-sama's desk.

'He still hasn't changed in three year.' thought Hiruzen.

"What about me old man?" he demanded. "I want to be a ninja too! I want to go on missions with Kira!"

"You have yet to take the graduation exam to even qualify you as a shinobi of the village." said Ojii-sama. "For you, you will have attend the academy for at least a year and graduate. Then you will be put into teams. This is for all genins and you will not be an exception."

Ahh, that was so much like Naruto. There was so much confidence in him and to throw in his personality into the mix. I smiled. I will be providing the income for a while... at least until he becomes a genin and takes on some missions.

"For the time being, you can stay at my house. Asuma and Miyuki both misses you." smiled Ojii-sama. "Dinner's at seven like always. You do remember where it is, right?"

"Yes. Thank you Ojii-sama." I said bowing again.

"And welcome back again."

We left the Hokage Tower. We were walking down a street when Naruto started walking toward a small booth.

"Where are you going?" I asked grabbing hold of his arm.

"Don't you smell that?" he asked me before taking a large whiff of air. "It smells sooooo good!"

I sniffed the air and whatever was in the air smelled great. It made my mouth watered a bit. Before I realized what had happened, I found myself standing in front of the booth walking in and taking a seat. Naruto was already there and ordering. In minutes, the cook had already had two bowls ready.

"These first two bowls are my treat." he said smiling. "I've never seen you two here before. If you like it, you're welcome to come back."

I tasted the soup and I almost melted.

"I'm coming back." I said diving into the bowl of ramen. Naruto didn't even want to talk. All he did was nod, eat, thumbs up, and eat again.

-One Bowl Later-

"Ahhhh..." I sighed leaning back in my chair.

"Another jii-san!" shout Naruto. "Make it Beef this time!"

-Ten Bowls Later-

"Anoth-!" started Naruto before I sent my fist slamming onto his head.

"You are going to stop right now!" I shout. "You're going to spoil your appetite for dinner later!"

"I will not!" he said back. "Besides, I'm only on my 11th bowl!"

I put a generous amount of money on the table before dragging Naruto out of the stand.

"JII-SAN!" he shout at the man behind the stand. "I'LL BE BACK!"

I was about to march off to the training grounds to give him a discrete beating when I saw a boy walk pass. He had dark hair and very cold eyes. I remember him. He was the one who was alone. Still, he is the one who is alone. Although it was discrete, I saw the crowd of people make way for him. Then I saw the symbol on the back of his shirt, the Uchiha Clan. Yes, it was him. There's no way I would forget him.

"Oi, nee-san," whispered Naruto. He rarely called me that unless it was something serious. "That's Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"Yes," I said before leading him away. "It's impolite to stare."

"I'm going to beat him." he said. "I'm going to make him acknowledge me."

"That is not the Uchiha way. They do not acknowledge anyone that do not have a lineage."

"I'll make him."

"Is that your goal in life?"

"No! My goal is to become Hokage!"

"Then just leave it at that."

I saw it, even if briefly. I saw the fear people had in their eyes when Naruto shout his ambition. Their eyes had took us in and remembered us. They remember us as demons. We were back in the village and they would have to literally live next door to demons. I felt the fear in the air. Soon, I knew chaos would arise in the Hokage Tower. There was no way to avoid it. It would be just like the old times when we are hated and feared.

I smiled softly. People don't change that much in three years.


	5. First Day

The day was warm. That was how everyday was in Konoha. It never really changed until winter. I dressed and got down stairs. Miyuki-sama was there making breakfast. I have yet to see Naruto anywhere.

"Good morning Miyuki-sama." I said when I saw her. Even after three years, she was still pretty. Her long black hair was tucked neatly behind her ears and some bangs fell over her bright eyes.

"Kira-chan!" she smiled. "Good morning."

I sat down and she placed a plate in front of me.

"It's been forever since you had breakfast here so I thought I'll make something special." she said. "Here's your large miso soup."

"Thank you Miyuki-sama."

I was almost done when Naruto came running into the kitchen. There was a shout and then a hurl of shuriken came after him. He ducked and I came face to face with the shuriken. I got up and quickly caught all of them before they could do any damage.

"Konohamaru!" shout Miyuki as she ran toward the stairs. She disappeared up the stairs before coming back down with a boy about seven by they back of his shirt. Then she dropped him in front of me before pushing his head down. "Now apologize to our guests!"

He forced his head up and glared at me.

"Why should I apologize?" he shout. "He was in my bathroom!"

He was pointing at Naruto who stood behind me and glaring at the boy.

"Naruto-kun was in the guest room right next to yours. Of course he was using the bathroom!" With that, Miyuki smack her son on the top of his head before forcing him to put his head down. "Now apologize!"

"Don't worry about it, Miyuki-sama," I said looking at the boy's head. "Nobody was hurt."

"Nobody was hurt this time, Kira-chan," she said. "Next time, we can't be sure."

Konohamaru took the chance that his mom was distracted before running out of the house.

"The future Hokage never apologizes to anyone!" he shout as he ran out of the house. I sweatdropped. Sadly, he hasn't changed in three years.

"Did he just say he was going to be the future Hokage?" asked Naruto getting into a chair on the dining table.

"Yea."

"But that's my position he's after!" he shout standing up. I grabbed his shoulder and dumped him back into the chair.

"He's younger than you." I said taking a sip of my miso soup. "You'll get it before him."

"Oh yea, that's right."

Good. At least he's satisfied for now.

"That reminds me. Ojii-sama said you can start the academy today. Do you remember where it is or do I have to show you?"

"I!" he started before slowing down. "I kinda remember..."

(-.-)0

"I'll go with you. It'll be just like the old times."

XxXxXxX

"Iruka-sense~i," came a whine. "can we have a stronger opponent to spar against?"

Oh yea, why am I in class? Well, apparently, Ojii-sama thinks I should familiarize myself with the would-be ninjas my age so I would not be friendless when my older, stronger co-workers die. As of the moment, I am so called 'helping' this Iruka-sensei with directing the class. I do not see the point of 'helping'. I see myself creating a barrier of superiority between myself and my 'peers'.

"Kira-san," called Iruka from the front of the class. "do you mind?"

"No."

Good news was the fact that my rank was not made public to the class. Good news was that I can floor them in a matter of seconds.

"And if you don't mind," whispered Iruka to me as we walked behind the class to the academy's training grounds. "go easy on them."

Bad news: I have to spar, no scratch that, throw these kids out of the ring without killing them.

"They have one minute to impress me." I said making sure all of them hear me. "If not, they fail."

"That's a bit harsh, Kira-san."

"The world is harsh, Iruka-sempai."

"But they're only students."

"They are going to be trained in the art of killing."

We stopped right outside the doors. Several meters away was a white ring. Iruka clapped his hands to gain the class's attention.

"Alright," he said raising his voice. I spotted Naruto in the back of the crowd. I wonder if he remembered any of them. "Because you are going to spar with a real shinobi, we will be moving to the larger training grounds. You are allowed to use any weapons you choose and any jutsu you know."

I smiled. Iruka, do you really think they can last more than a minute with me? Do you really think a larger arena will change anything? Oh Iruka-sempai, you will regret your decision to involve me with this pathetic sparing match.

The training grounds we arrived to was hardly any larger than the one we were just at. Maybe it'll take a little longer for someone to run across the entire field, but it still won't make a difference. I walked into the field and looked over the students.

"Am I allowed to use weapons as well, Iruka-sempai?" I asked sweetly. The spar would end so much faster that way.

"I don't want any injuries, Kira-san." he said sternly. Shoot, I was really looking forward to it. "Alright, who wants to go first?"

"Yes, yes," I smiled. "Who wants to be humiliated in front of the whole class?'

"Kira-san, you're not helping." Oooooooh, he's getting ticked off. A hand was raise above the heads of the students.

"I'll go." came a voice. I knew that voice so well I would never get it confuse with someone else's. Naruto step forward and smirked at me.

"You're gonna get floored, new kid!" shout the boy with a puppy in his jacket. Awwwww, the puppy's so cute. I want one. The owner? Blah.

"No doubt!" smiled Naruto. "It's Kira-nee-chan we're talking about here!"

I slapped myself on the forehead. There he goes, making enemies already on his first day. He really didn't have to tell the entire class that we knew each other. I prefer that it would be confidential information. Now, it was kinda impossible to keep it confidential.

"Alright," said Iruka standing in the middle of the grounds. "you can start...NOW!"

I immediately saw him form the simple seal to his favorite jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shout and the training grounds was filled with twenty clones.

I smiled. Then he attacked. Behind my back, I made a simple clone some where behind him and used the substitution jutsu to switch myself with the fake clone. Then I transform into his clone. Now to see the damage. When one of his clones came in contact with my clone, my clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"GAH!" he shout in frustration. "Kira, you transformed into me with the Henge no jutsu! I'll find you!"

I was about to transform into a rock when he suddenly ordered his clones to attack the fake clone. Well, he just don't work well under emotions. I punch a clone dispelling it in a puff of smoke. Might as well turn this into my advantage. When it was just Naruto left, I dispel my genjutsu and smiled.

"Ahhh, so I did transform." I smiled in a bone chilling way. "Now that you're out of chakra, I guess it's my win."

I disappeared and then I sent a kick to his stomach pinning him to the tree behind him. He cough and slumped down on the tree. I magically pulled out a stop watch and clicked it.

"55 seconds. Not bad but you fail." I said picking him up and setting him against a tree a few feet from the edge of the grounds. "Next."

"Ha ha!" laughed the boy with the puppy. "I told you that you'll get floored, new kid!"

"Hey!" shout Naruto wincing in pain. "I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

"You're next, dog boy." I cut in before Naruto lose it. In pain or injured, it would not stop him.

"Yeah! You're on!" he shout running into the grounds. "I'm gonna floor you!"

"The rules are the same dog boy. You have one minute to impress me. Then it's over."

"Yea, yea. I'll floor you by then."

I smiled. Confidence is his strong point.

"Oh, and leave that cutie pie outside the arena. I don't want to accidentally hurt him." I smiled at the puppy.

"Akamaru is my partner!"

Iruka stepped in between us and raise his arm. "Kiba, whenever you're ready."

That shut him up. He took Akamaru out of his jacket and set him down.

"Start!"

He tossed a pill at his dog and Akamaru ate it. Ahhh... the Inuzaka Clan huh? The puppy's fur turned red and seemed to suddenly become vicious. I really hate it when animals bite me.

"Juujin Bushin!" he shout. In a poof, his puppy had transformed into a perfect clone of himself. Then they attacked.

They came at me from two sides. I don't think they noticed but the real Kiba was coming at me faster. Maybe they do know. If I dodge, his dog will get me. My lips curled into a smile.

"Your form is..." I started. Then I sent a punch into his guts. "WEAK!'

I sent him flying in the air. Then I grabbed Akamaru's arm and sent him flying after his owner. They landed in a pile.

"You fail! Next!"

Iruka sighed. He knew he shouldn't have agreed with Kiba's request. He had just wanted to knock Kiba's ego down a notch. Ultimately, this would be a good experience for the students. Now, they would realize that there will always be someone stronger and younger than them. Good news was Kira was keeping her word on not hurting them. They were tossed around but other than that, no open or fatal injuries. He winched when another one of his students was sent to the tree.

"Sensei!" came a voice. Ino. Iruka knew she would be the one to complain at least. "How do you expect us to win against that?"

He had no idea how to answer her. They must all think Kira was a genin but her strength was unquestionable. They were young when she left Konoha and now she's back. She's called the Demon of Konoha for a reason.

"The idea is not to win." I said cuting into their conversation. "The idea is to last long enough to escape."

"You're throwing everybody all over the place!" shout the blonde girl. "How are we going to last?"

"Are you stupid?" I asked looking down on her. I have to be impressed with myself. She was taller than me but somehow, I managed to look down on her and make her shrink. Now if only I can do that to the people I have to work with in real missions. "Now if you're done complaining, you're next."

Never again would Iruka make his students go through this again. It would be a shame to fail all of them. They were facing someone that was even stronger than himself at full strength. To be honest, he didn't really know if he even wanted to test his skills against her. She can probably kill him with one of the many jutsu in her arsenal.

"50 seconds. You fail, Uchiha Sasuke."

Had he heard right? Iruka look out to the fields. Uchiha Sasuke lasted no longer than the new student. No, Iruka wouldn't call him a new student. He knew of Uzamaki Naruto when he entered the academy three years ago. He had only attended for a few weeks until he suddenly didn't show up anymore. He had taught his class a few time before he disappear. It was strange how he had appeared after three years and stronger than the last of the famed Uchiha Clan. Uzumaki Naruto had also claimed that Kira was his sister.

"Iruka-sempai."

Her taunting, calculated voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"They all fail." I said pointing out the obvious.

"As Instructors, we can't fail all of them."

"Sure we can. If they are incompetent, then we should report it. They will live longer if they undergo more training in everything."

"Kira, there are some really splendid students in this group. I think some of them should pass."

"Fine. Those that last longer than 30 seconds would pass."

"That's only four people."

"It's better than none, Iruka sempai."

XxXxXxX

Sarutobi Hiruzen frowned at the reports. Only four students had pass the weekly Friday sparring match. There's going to be a lot of paperwork on top of dealing with the Clans involved. He should mention to Kira to not participate in any spars with the students anymore over dinner. He mentally made a note to never have her teach again.


	6. Hatake Kakashi

In a week, news of the Demon of Konoha had returned. The people had felt betrayed when Sandaime Hokage-sama had announced that the Demon had went on a mission for a few years and had returned to Konoha. The a mission as vital as it is, the council had decided to deceive the public in order to secure the success of the mission. Hiruzen had used forced to make his former teammates and Danzou to agree to the ploy. That was the least he could do for he had failed to defend the children time and time again. The paperwork, he can deal with.

There was a knock on his door. He really didn't want to deal with anything behind that door right now and had considered escaping through the window. He hesitated too long and the door opened. Hiruzen really didn't want to deal with this now.

"Get ready Old Man!" came a shout.

Konohamaru ran in with a kunai aimed for him. Then he fell flat on the floor. Both Konohamaru and Hiruzen trailed Konohamaru's scarf to find a foot stepping on the end of it. The foot belong to the Demon of Konoha. Outside the office, there was a frantic set of footsteps coming closer and closer to the office.

"Young master!" shout the ninja. Usually, Hiruzen was amused but this was giving him a headache. The ninja suddenly spotted Kira. "Demon! Unhand the Honorable Grandson of the Hokage!"

Hiruzen watched as Kira picked up his grandson and toss him at Ebisu before kicking both of them out of his office before they could say another word. Then she promptly locked the door.

"Did you really have to toss him?" he asked eyeing the girl. Her red orbs seems to glow with glee as they met his.

"Do you disapprove?" she asked.

"No. He should be treated like a child instead of the 'Honorable Grandson'. I'm glad to see you here though. I have a mission for you."

Her smile unnerved him. There was just something about her that worries him. Hiruzen brushed his feelings of unease aside and look down at the documents in front of him.

"If I remember correctly, you said you and Naruto had resided in the Forest of Giants near Kusa, am I correct?" The girl nodded. "I need to know whither you have heard of anyone that goes by the name of the Witch of Kusa."

XxXxXxX

I looked at Ojii-sama. I've heard of her. As a matter of facts, everyone that resides on Kusa's land have hear of her.

"Yes, I have." I said trying to figure out why he wanted to know. "I've never met her but I have heard of her."

"Do you know anything about her?"

"Whenever I go into town, I would always hear rumors of her. She is rumored to be an exceptionally talented woman that lives in the caves that boarder Kusa and Iwa. There are also rumors that she rivals one of our own medics, Senju Tsunade-hime. She heals anyone and everyone. They injured will find their way to her. Those that seek her for their own will never find her, or they will never be seen again. They fact that the injured that had been healed by her becomes very healthy within days is what labels her a witch. I highly doubt she is a witch though. She seems like a highly trained medic."

"Don't you think that someone as skilled as she is, she should be in the bingo books or at least someone should have put her in the wanted list whither she is dangerous or not?"

"That would usually happen if a shinobi defects. Otherwise, someone would have to know what she looks like. The thing is, her patients have all said she is young and beautiful. Other than that, there is really no other description of her."

"I agree. Your mission is to find out as much as you can about this woman. You have no information on her but I believe you can complete this mission. I need to know if she's going to be a threat to Konoha."

"Of course Hokage-sama."

"I will also assign you a partner that's skilled in tracking in case you have a run in with her. You've worked with Hatake Kakashi before, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. He shall be your partner in this mission. I would like for you to leave in four days time. If you happen across Kakashi sometimes today, tell him to come to my office. If not, I'll make a formal request for him tomorrow."

I nodded and left the office closing the door behind me.

XxXxXxX

Hiruzen sat back on his chair and sighed. He thought about what Kira had said in regards to the Witch of Kusa. He had his suspicions and hoped he was right. The only other medic that could possibly rival Tsunade was her. She was the most talented of all the trained medics in Konoha at her age. For years he thought she was dead. If there was any chance that one of his soldiers may be alive, he would do anything to bring them back to their family and home.

He fold his hands on his desk and thought about his theory. If he was wrong, he would risk angering Kusa. Kira is talented. He would have to depend on her knowledge of the lands in order to have a chance at a successful mission. Kakashi on the other hand was a risky card to play. He was one of the village's more notable shinobi. He closed his eyes and lean his head back. Did he make the right choice? He did not want to sacrifice another team for this insignificant dream of his.

XxXxXxX

Kakashi stared at the slab of granite in front of him. Two names in particular jumped out of him and bore themselves in his memory all over again. Often, he had lost track of time here. He never particularly cared about what was said about him whenever he was late for a meeting. Honestly, anybody would feel the guilt he was feeling if they knew what he had done. Here, he was not Sharingan no Kakashi. Here, he was not the former Anbu captain. Here, he was only Hatake Kakashi.

Every time he step in front of the memorial stone, he welcome the wave of guilt that filled him from head to toe. The hours of guilt he endures each day was his way of asking for forgiveness. It was his way to say he was sorry. He should not be alive right now. He shouldn't be standing in front of the stone with his teammates' names on it. His name should have been carved into the stone. His hands have been stained with the blood of his teammates. He was the cause of their deaths. His weakness had cost them their lives.

At times like these, he wish he could trade his life for theirs, but Kami would never allow it.

"Hatake-sempai." came a voice belonging to the person he had once thought to be dead. He turn toward the voice and saw her. "I didn't expect to find you here."

This was the first time he had seen her since the announcement the Hokage had made a week ago in regards to her return to Konoha. Like all children, she had grown taller and she looked more mature. The one thing that had bothered him since the day he met her was her eyes. They show no emotion of their own but they seem to bore right into his soul every time he look directly into them. He did not like it whenever her eyes probe him for answers.

"Kira." he greeted acknowledging her presence. She had not changed over the pass three years. Her voice was as cold as ever. She walked over to him and stood next to him in front of the memorial stone.

"Mourning them, day after day, for hours at a time, will not bring them back to life you know."

Kakashi turned to look at her. He made the mistake of looking into her soulless, emotionless eyes. He froze. He was scared of what she had seen in his soul. Surely she had seen who he really is. He was nothing great. Sharingan no Kakashi was only possible through the sacrifice of his best friends, Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin. Without them, he would have been an eyeless Kakashi. He felt relief wash over him when the girl in front of him closed her eyes slowly.

"I was not mourning." he said looking back at the Memorial. Those two names pop out at him and held his attention. He was worried about what those cold, calculating eyes had saw. They seem to know everything that was in his mind and he could not shake them off.

They stood there in silence. Kakashi had remembered the first time he worked with her.

-FLASHBACK-

He had just joined the Ambu at the age of 15. He was shocked to see a girl there that looked like she had just started attending the academy there. He knew better than that. He was well aware the the Anbu was a department where only the best served. If the girl was there, she had earned her place there. They way she held herself was like the way his sensei had stood when they were about to begin a mission. The thought of someone as young as her to be in the Anbu was sickening.

"Who invited the kids?" asked one of the newly recruited Anbu. They have yet to put on their masks but everybody in the room could tell they were children. "You two should go home. There's no need for children for this mission."

Kakashi stood there impassively. He thought the third shinobi war had enlightened his fellow shinobi to not underestimate children. He had to agree with his last statement though. Even though he had became a ninja at the age of five, he couldn't imagine how strong the girl next to him had to be in order to earn her place here. He glance at his teammates and saw fear in their eyes.

The girl put on her fox mask and then turned toward the man.

"Shuma Nouki, am I correct?" asked the girl. Her voice was cold. The room seems to drop a few degrees. Like everyone in the room, they felt an intense fear for the rookie. "Try not to die during the mission. I would not like to be the one to report to Sandaime Hokage-sama about your death in your first mission."

Her threat was clear. They could not see pass her mask to confirm how likely she was to act on her word. Honestly, no one wanted to challenge her.

"Kira," came a voice from outside the meeting room. A man walked into the room with his mask on the top of his head. He was obviously the captain of the Anbu. "I trust you would not do any mindless killing on this mission. You are my vice-captain and should act like it."

"Your orders are not mine to follow, Kensuke." said the girl. Kakashi was baffled. This girl had challenged the captain without fear for repercussion. "My loyalty belongs to my Hokage."

Kensuke sighed. He had no idea why the Hokage assigned her to him as a vice captain. She was a ticking time bomb. She was dangerous and is a risk to his entire team.

"You watch over the rookies." said Kensuke after a moment of deliberating with himself. "Our mission is to completely destroy a bandit organization that have been gaining power lately. I think Kira and her team should take this mission. It's simple and does not require a lot of people to complete the mission. Any objections?"

Shuma Nouki step forward. Kensuke nodded giving them permission to speak.

"Kira's team consist only of three rookies and Kira." he said trying not to meet the vice-captain's eyes. "Is that enough people to complete the mission successfully?"

"All you rookies have to do is to back Kira up." said Kensuke. "She can handle the mission herself. You just need to gain experience. She's the best when it comes to that. You four have three days to complete the mission. That should be more than enough time. Kira, you're obviously in charge. Set out as soon as possible."

Kakashi watch the girl leave the room and took his signal to leave the room after her. She led them to a smaller meeting room and stood at the head of the table.

"Get ready to leave in an hour. We will meet back here. If you are not back in one hour, you're out of the mission."

Kakashi watched as the other rookies walk out of the room to prepare. He felt a chill down his spine as her gaze met his back. He turn back to her and watch her take off her mask. She set it aside and sat down on a chair. She continue to study him, making him nervous.

"I've already prepared." he said wondering what she wanted to know. He flinched when he met her unyielding red eyes. Her eyes bore into his.

"You will be my second in command." she said.

Kakashi nodded. She was a true shinobi. Her age did not make a difference.

-END FLASHBACK-

"I would've believed you five years ago." I said taking in his line of sight. He was staring at two names. Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin. They were his teammates that died during the Third Shinobi War. "We have a mission. Sandaime Hokage-sama has requested your presence. Don't be late."


End file.
